Poisonous Shadows
by The StoryFictionteller
Summary: This world is a mess where if you smile too much , you will lose what you smile for . If you cry too much , you are kicked around till your tears dry . He did not know life would be so tough . He cut himself off to survive this harsh world . Now watch his journey of not a legend , but a tragedy . *Rated M just to be safe* May have pairings .
1. Deciding Battle Part 1

One day inside a deep forest , was a cat . It purred . It excreted . But this story had nothing to do with the cat . Heck , you wont probably ever hear from it agai-

BOOOOOMM!!!

Oh No ! The Cat !

A huge crater in the ground appeared . A man with white hair and red eyes stood there . He was 6"1 and muscular . He was not buff muscular , he was a lean , 8 - pack muscular guy . There was another black haired and blue eyed man . He was of the same height and looked a bit similar to him . He was a little buffed . He had a lot of black marks drawn or inked on him . But it was surely not burn marks or injuries .

"This is it" both thought at the same time . Both stared at each other . The white haired one had serious eyes filled with spirits of rage and vengence but hid it with a stoic expression . But his eyes gave him away . The black haired guy had crazy eyes , filled with lust for blood and had a sadistic grin spreading across his _disgusting_ face . Both charged at each other .

As for their clothing , they were being tested at its abnormal limits . One would wonder how clothing in circumstances like this survived . The white haired one wore all black . A black full sleeve top with a small V on its turtleneck like collar with black pants and shoes . The black haired one wore brown worn out rags stained with blood dried up . He had a brown worn out scarf around his neck which still had cloth left which was wrapped around his stomach and tied into a knot . He had a brown worn out cloak with blood trickles , spots , patches , you name it, stains all over it . His torn brown T-shirt was torn that it covered only his chest and back like women's lingerie with the exception of one full sleeve of it . His worn out , stained , brown pants dangled around his legs . He was barefooted showing his ugly feet and unkept nails for the world to see . There were strange black markings on his body . They looked tribal , but gave off a hue of dark magic ritual . Both put their elbows against each other , wrestling for progession towards each others frames . Then the white haired one let go and fell on his back behind , making the black haired one fall forward towards the white haired one's direction . The black haired one almost fell over the white haired one but the white haired one kicked him in the stomach using both his legs . The black haired one went flying 7 feet in the sky only to flip and land on a one-hand stand and swiping his legs on the white haired man . The white haired one got hit in the face but managed not to move and held the black haired man's legs in his hands . He then jumps and slams the black haired man's body forward on the ground (like Broly from Dragon Ball Z does) which creates a small crater . The black haired man had a black aura building around him as the and suddenly shot up to the sky leaving a trail of said aura . The white haired one suddenly flashed with red aura and shot up also leaving a trail of his own aura . They both attacked each other flying around covered in their auras and slammed against each other . Ripples of air could be seen creating shockwaves and red and black of what looked like shooting stars creating them flying around and colliding every second creating shockwaves . It was so fast you could hardly see them . But due to the energy they were creating , visible in their respective auras was so much that you wouldn't believe how much energy was being used . None of them knew how to fly but used solely their energy as fuel to fly like a rocket . Their energy , _their magic_. The clouds were all disappearing due to the pressure of thr battle . Their attacks sounded like cloudburst attacks in sucession . But their clothes ... they remained unharmed . The black haired one's worn out clothes didn't get any better but didn't get any worse either . The same could be said for the white haired one's . Then suddenly both of them stopped and created domes of auras bigger than the kingdom of Crocus sparkling and crackling with energy . Then something unexpected happened . A stray red bolt , which looked like it was filled with high , unstable , lethal energy went straight into the black haired one's chest . He choked out blood as he started falling through the sky , but his aura never faltering . The white haired one zoomed forward , sitting on the man , ruthlessly punching his face inside out . As they were about to reach the ground , the white haired one jumped off of him . The black haired man was bleeding badly .

"So , you won , huh?"The black haired one said grinning . The white haired one simply glared at him .

" To ensure my death , you are going to stick around , aren't you ?"The black haired one said smiling even more .

"I will kill myself with you if thats what it takes to kill scum like you , Fedinand !" The white haired one replied with hatred .

"Why not call me what you did before all of this ? Brother..."The black one , now known as Ferdinand said with a grin but before he could say anything else , the white haired one , his brother cut him off.

"BROTHER?! YOU THINK ANYONE WOULD ACCEPT A BETRAYING BACKSTABBING ASSHOLE LIKE YOU , WHO GAVE UP HIS HUMANITY , HIS FAMILY FOR POWER AS A BROTHER? I DO RATHER TAKE OUR SISTER ON A SHOPPING SPREE THAN CALL YOU BROTHER !!!"He spat with venom . Then , said sister appeared .

"Zeryph , dont !" she cried out . She had tears in her eyes . She had been seperated from him for 7 years . She had been busy being trained by the wind dragon (subspecies of sky dragon) , Falconia . He changed a lot . Zeryph somehow even got his appearence changed .

"AKIRA ! Get away ! There is no other way ! I am going down just to take him with me !"

Then blinding red light took over everyone's vision . Erza and Mira came to the aid of Akira as she was not in the blinding orb of energy . As for Zeryph ...

 **Dont worry guys I will post an update tommorow on the second chapter . It might be confusing now but will be explained due time . Will Zeryph survive this ? Will Ferdinand somehow escape and survive ? Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball Z!... shit wrong outro! CUT!!!!!** **100 th scene ... ACTION!** **... next time on Code Geass ... DOH!**


	2. How the story began

**Yo!** **Please review ! Open to Criticism ! Just dont despirit me !**

 **18 years ago...( _X773)_**

"Mom ! Why cant Akira come !!!" a small boy shouted . He had blue eyes and black hair . He looked really happy . It was his 8th birthday . He kept jumping here and there . "Stay still Zeryph ! I need to feed you your vegetables!" a woman with black hair tied into a pony tail and golden eyes exclaimed with a annoyed look on her face . Now you may think , isn't it supposed to be Zeref ? Well this is Zeryph . His elder sister , Akira , was a naughty (not sexually) , hyperactive and cheerful devil . She thought it would be funny to name him 'Zeref' . To satisfy her daughter ('her' is the mother) , she named him 'Zeryph' . Total win-win situation . The villagers understood it and smiled at the idea . It was so adorable to see such kids . No evil in their world . It was suprising how innocent they were even though ... that . 8 years ago (X765) , their mother came seeking refuge in the harsh rain while she was pregnant with Zeryph . She had brought her elder son Ferdinand , who was 3 years old at the time ,and her eldest child , who was 9 years old at the time , Akira . She was immediatly brought in and taken care of . She was at bedrest for a month . During this time , Zeryph was born . She then explained to the village elders how she got there . She found out that her husband , Aldren Dafstern , was a cold-blooded dark wizard . She ran from there with her children as soon as she discovered the secret . Then , she ran for 7 hours ,3 being in the rain till she found the village . Her maiden name was Winchester . Her family used to run a famous buisness line of weaponary untill she married and all was given to her husband . He already ran a successful buisness . She decided to use her maiden name again . They lived happily for the past 8 years . After 5 years of arriving at the village (X770) , Akira decided to leave home to train her magic . She had matured a lot in 3 years . Her mother approved of it . Now it had been 3 years since then .

"Zeryph ! Come on honey ! You know how important your vegetables are !"

"But its my birthday !"

"How about we go to the forest area , get a nice spot to picnic , then we can get you your favourite drink , orange juice , and celebrate ! But only if you eat these vegetables "

"OK!"

After all of that hustle , Zeryph finally ate them . Then he decided to go and play with his friends . When it was near lunch time , Zeryph decided to head back home . Then his brother , Ferdinand and another man with combed black hair , blue eyes and in a fancy suit . Both of them smiled and looked down at Zeryph .

"Zeryph , do you know who this is ?" asked Ferdinand with a smile on his face . "No" Zeryph replied . Then the man smiled and answered " I , boy , am your father " . Zeryph , not knowing of how his mother came to the village , lit up with a smile . "Daddy ! Mom never told me anything about you ! Where were you ?" Zeryph cried out . "You are having a picnic , right ? I 'll tell you all of it then . I just need you to draw this on the ground with this red ink I am giving you . Your mother will recognise it . Also dont tell her about me . I want it to be a suprise . Okay ?" . Zeryph nodded , as he was excited . Ferdinand winked at him with his golden eyes he inherited from his mother . Little did Zeryph know that this was the last time he would see those eyes .

 **2 hours later...**

A lot of people from the village were there . Only his friend Walden and Laura and their families couldn't make it . Also this girl older to him , like 5 years or so couldn't come . He was sad she couldn't come . He had seen her in the village a lot and she would often talk a lot with him . He had a strange feeling when he was around her . Little did his innocent mind know that it was called a crush . He drew the sign as his father told him to . His mother then came to him .

"Zeryph , what have you drawn ?" She asked with a terrified look on her face . She remembered that sign . It was...

"Yes mother , it is the sign you caught father studying on 8 years ago . This sign told you he was a dark wizard " a voice interrupted her thoughts . She saw Ferdinand standing there looking down . Then he looked up and his eyes ... they were blue . Like his father's . Not gold like they naturally were . Then suddenly a bang was heard and everyone was tied in black tendrils . Only Zeryph was free . He now had a terrified look on his face . Aldren had a sick grin on his face as his one hand was raised up and the black tendrils were originating from there . His father then spoke to his mother "Hello Winona dear . Have you not told Zeryph how you came here ? Oh , and I love his name . Took me 8 years to find you but I did . Like what I gave Ferdinand ? "

Winona simply growled at him . She then shouted to her younger son "Run ! Zeryph run now !" . Zeryph stood there paralyzed with fear . Then his father and brother started chanting words . They then shouted " May the power of the demon of the negative force , give us power , to show Zeref our loyalty , and make us wielders of this energy magic of negative !!!"

Zeryph scared steps back and slips on the sign he made with that red liquid , which was actually blood , putting a smudge on the sign . His father noticed it , but it was too late . He jumped in front of Ferdinand . The smudge made the sign malformed , ruining the ritual , but since he already cast the summoning words , something was to happen . The sky darkened as red lightning shot at the circle , within which Zeryph had slipped in , the energy went in Zeryph . He started screaming in pain . Red lightning shot everywhere from his body creating total destruction and chaos . Everyone was killed there in an instant . The lightning showered for 5 minutes . Then it stopped . Since Aldren protected Ferdinand with his own body , Ferdinand survived . Aldren spoke his last words from his rotten mouth " Go now son , continue my legacy ..." and his life left him . Ferdinand though heavily injured managed to escape .

 **5 minutes ago...**

Gildarts was walking back to hia guild after completing a mission . He was walking on a small hill in front of a forest . Then suddenly the sky darkened and a red bolt of lightning struck in a clearing of the forest that was in front of the hill he was on . Then he heard someone screaming in pain as lightning shot here and there from the point it first struck . The screaming... it couldn't be ... it is a child screaming . He ran to the place as fast as he could .

 **Present ...**

There were dead bodies strewn here and there . The negative demon didn't want this to happen . He then saw something . The boy in the circle was alive . Due to being in the circle he survived but with his body getting altered bad by the force . He could help this kid survive . He placed a lacrima of his magic in the kid and pumped him with a lot of negative magic energy . This kid would make it . He took his leave . Gildarts arrived right after he left . Gildarts saw with terror in his eyes at the bodies strewn across . Then he saw a boy . He was on a circle . He recognised it . It was an energy summoning circle . Dark magic . Wait... the boy was breathing . He went to the boy to find his hair changing into a snow white colour and small red sparks across his body . Then suddenly he went stiff and his eyes opened wide as if he just got electrocuted . Then Gildarts saw it . The boy's blue eyes changed to red before the boy fainted .

 **Hope you like it!**


	3. Hey Brother ! Sibling Rivalry !

**Sorry for the delay ! I made this chapter a bit longer to compensate for the late update ! Hope you like it !**

Gildarts picked the boy up . He seemed to be breathing . The boy didn't have any injuries on his body though . He was covered in blood though . It seemed like the boy's as none of the dead bodies were close to the boy . It was as if something healed the boy . The Rune Knights arrived just in time to ... what is the council of ERA doing here ? The ten reprensentatives of ERA walked towards Gildarts with serious expressions . Gildarts could make out they were holograms as they did not have energy . ERA was newly formed but well respected . It was the legally supreme authority . They pulled Gildarts from the scenery of bloodbath into the room where the council members truly were and not just holograms . They all looked down at Gildarts with their seats high . One then spoke up .

"Gildarts of Fairy Tail , do you know why you are here ?" . Gildarts nodded a no . The man that spoke up then pointed at Zeryph . Gildarts then realised that the boy was still in his arms . "Zeryph Winchester , the boy in your arms , is the son of the summoning specialist , dark mage , Aldren Dafstern . His father performed an advanced summoning , which went wrong with only him surviving . Its actually a mystery how the boy survived . It altered his body , which you saw . ONLY you saw . We witnessed as much as you did though , I am afraid . His mother and father were found dead . The rest of the village was found dead , except 9 people . The first 7 people we confirmed , are out of their houses on vacations and buisness . His elder sibling , his brother , Ferdinand , is missing currently . His eldest sibling , Akira , is said to go on her own journey of training . But , she is unreachable and her location for is unknown for quite sometime . You , are to keep the boy in your possesion , as he is very valuble . All the energy , stray , went into the boy . Your guild master , Makarov Dreyar , has been informed of the situation . Tell no one of this . Understood ?" "Yes , understood"

Gildarts was then teleported back to the scene . The boy was still unconcious . He decided to take him to his guild : Fairy Tail .

Fairy Tail

"Everyone ! Listen up ! Gildarts will be coming with someone right now and I need you to not go near or ask him or the person Gildarts will get anything untill I say so . I am sorry but I am not allowed to speak anymore about this " Makarov shouted . A young Wakaba just nodded and smoked his pipe . The rest of the guild agreed . Then after an hour or so , the doors of the guild opened . Gildarts came in holding a white haired boy , asleep with torn and bloodshed clothing . Gildarts nodded at the master and got a nod back from Makarov as well . They went into the medical room . Gildarts laid the boy down . He knew next to nothing about this boy , except his name and the condition of his family .

The boy's eyes fluttered open . His pupils were red . He started crying . "Mommmm! I am soorrryyy!"Zeryph shouted crying hard . Gildarts could see guilt and regret in the eyes of the boy . So did the master . "Calm down , Zeryph . Just tell me , what is the problem ? " Makarov spoke in a calm voice trying to get him to stop crying . Zeryph then looked at Makarov and Gildarts with confusion in his wet eyes . "Who are you ? Where am I ?" Makarov explained the situation and how he reached here . Gildarts spoke up then "We decided to offer you to join our guild . What do you say ?" "Okay" Zeryph answered . And like this he joined . After a few years , (X777 to be exact ) Natsu , Gray , The Strauss siblings , Cana , Bisca , Alzack , Levi and the rest joined .

 **X781**

"Why do you cry so much ? Tell me and I will make you happy ! Just like my cat !" Natsu whined . He couldn't understand Zeryph . The boy was elder to him , was around Erza's age yet he cried so much .

"Yeah , Come on Zeryph , you dont need to cry ! See ! Aren't we all happy ?" Lisianna said with a heartwarming innocent smile . Mira has had enough of this . Mira stepped up to Zeryph and pushed him "You wimp ! Why dont you just grow up and stop whining ? Or at least tell us why you whine ? All you say is 'I am not allowed to tell' shit and stuff "

It was true though . The Council forbid Zeryph , Makarov and Gildarts to tell anyone about what happened . Only his siblings were supposed to know . Akira and Ferdinand were yet to be found . Then Erza decided to step up and stop this .

"Mira ! That's enough ! Stop it now !" Erza demanded .

"Yes Mira ! Please stop ! Big bro Elfman , Tell her !" Lisianna pleaded . Mira then gave in .

"Fine ! I am not doing this because you told me tin can , so we can make that clear !" Mira shouted . Zeryph stood on the ground . Then Erza went up to him and yelled " And Zeryph ! You need to change ! This world is harsh and you have no idea how it is out there ! You cant survive like this " Zeryph just started crying and ran out of the guild . Erza realized that she might have been to harsh on him . She was about to go and stop him when she felt a hand on her shoulder . She looked up and saw Gildarts there .

"Give him some time alone . You have no idea how harsh it has been for him " Gildarts spoke . Then all of a sudden a huge clap of thunder was heard and the sky darkened . It started raining heavily .

 **Meanwhile...**

Zeryph kept running till he found his home . Two girls who lived together and were sisters adopted him a few days after he joined fairy tail .

One was two years older to him and kind of strict and harsh . The other was five years older than him . She was kind and understanding and made her sister behave . Both knew that Zeryph was orphaned and how he got that way except for the fact that Ferdinand was one of the people responsible . They thought that Ferdinand fell victim to his father . Oh, how wrong they were ...[How wrong].Both sisters shared their beautiful looks and good curvy body along with their red hair which had a slight tint of orange in them . Karin (the younger one) and Valerie (the elder one) Hawthorn .

He decided not to go there . He always cried and went running there . He ran into the forest outside Magnolia . There he put his head down on the big rock that stood there . He was drenched in the rain to the bone . He wanted to survive in this world without his mother . But he could never get over it .

" HOW DO I SURVIVE WITHOUT , YOU MOM !?" He shouted while banging his fist against the rock again and again . The rock started to crack a bit from where he hit it . Then a voice interrupted him .

"Just like I did "

Zeryph knew that voice . He could never forget ... THAT VOICE . No matter how it changed . Its bearer may have grown up but he could never forget that voice .

"Hello Zeryph . How are you doing , dear brother ? "

Zeryph turned around to see Ferdinand standing there in a brown robe or cloak of some sort . He sneered and charged at Ferdinand . He kept swatting his hands here and there , but to no avail . Ferdinand was an experienced wizard by now , which sadly enough , Zeryph was not . Zeryph jumped and sent a kick to Ferdinand on his mouth . Ferdinand simply fended it off it away with a black aura in his hand . " Like what I have , brother ? Its quite like yours , you see ! When father changed my eyes he slipped this in to help my eyes get the strength . Who knew it had such a lot of capabilities ... HaHAHAHAHA! YOU will remain a WEAKLING IN THIS WORLD . Nothing changes that " Ferdinand laughed with a grin of a maniac on his face . Zeryph threw a punch at him . He simply blocked it .

"You dont know how to control your magic . Since you got it the way you did , you have a little strength in your punches . But the rest ..." Ferdinand said as he picked up his brother and showed his brotherly love by throwing him in the air and NOT catching him . While Zeryph was in the air , Ferdinand threw disk like projectiles made of his black energy on Zeryph . Zeryph got hurt bad by those disks and got cut all over his body . He fell from a great height and fell to the ground , creating a small crater on the ground . Ferdinand walked up to Zeryph and licked his lips . (AN : Ferdinand licked his own lips , just to be clear)

"So you didn't die ! Wow ! You have a good power given to you ! You know something ? Nobody alive except you and me knows what happened which makes me clear as a suspect ! " Ferdinand said with a mad grin . Then he got an angry psychotic grin "Well , not for long !"

He kicked Zeryph hard on the ribs , mouth , legs again and again . Then he stopped . Zeryph got up on his knees and elbows but then Ferdinand kicked him hard . Zeryph choked out blood . He thought to himself 'It cant end like this . I will at least show the world the truth of what happened ...' then suddenly a vision came in his head . As his mother died , her last words came out "Go Zeryph ! Survive for me ! Till you grow old just like how you call me and the village elder !" . As the flashback ended , one thing came in his mind 'survive ! I will survive ! No matter what ...' . A red spark came in his fists that were clenched tightly . This went unnoticed by Ferdinand . Ferdinand lifted his hand and took out a black orb of energy . "Your life ends here you ..."

He was interrupted as red flashes covered his sight and he felt a new level of pain in his stomach and chest . He saw down to see Zeryph's hand glowing red with his magic energy going through his stomach and chest . Zeryph then lifted his feet to his chest to force himself out of Ferdinand's chest and ended up digging his feet in the hole in his body . Zeryph hands and feet were covered with blood completely till his elbows and knees . Then there were a few cuts on Zeryph's chest that each poured out a little blood . His blue t-shirt had cuts on it as well with small splats of blood . Same could be said with his trousers . But his shoes were fine except that they were covered with blood . The heavy rain suprisingly did not do anything to the blood on Zeryph . Zeryph started walking away from the scene . Ferdinand's body lied there spangled on the ground while creating a river of blood and water , who's mixture was mostly blood , flowing to somewhere deep in the forest .

 **At Fairy Tail ...**

It had been 5 hours since Zeryph went away crying outside the guild . His house had been asked if he returned but got a reply 'no' . Both sisters rushed over with umbrellas to the guild at once . Both were worried and it showed on their faces . The whole guild was silent and in a deppresed mood . Only the sound of the heavy rainfall could be heard . Gildarts didn't even try to hit on Karin and Valerie like he usually did . They all were looking down . None them could go out at such harsh rain . Natsu tried to , but was stopped . Then suddenly footsteps could be heard splashing through the water flooded throughout the ground . Who could be walking outside in such harsh rain ? They all looked up to see Zeryph walking back . They all smiled , which only lasted a second or so as Zeryph came close . His clothes torn , Cuts all over his body which created bloodstains on his t-shirt and trousers that could traced back to each cut . Even the small pool of blood in the chest area , showing that he puked blood . But the blood on his hands and feet could be easily be recognised as not his own blood . He had his head looking down as his face could not be seen and he was completely quiet . Mira , Levi , Lisianna , Cana and even Erza gasped in shock with thier hand over their chests and mouths . Natsu and Gray looked shocked with wide eyes . Elfman looked scared . Even Laxus had a look of concern showing on his face . Mystogan quietly looked down from the second floor . Gildarts and Makarov had worried looks on their faces while Karin could be seen with tears in her eyes and Valerie going and breaking down in front of Zeryph . She started crying and asked him "Where were you ? What happened to you ? Who did this to you ? Are you hurt badly ?" . Zeryph looked up and told her with a plain voice and stoic expression "I am fine " . And thats how Zeryph completely broke and turned into what he is now .

 **Somewhere Far Far Far away ...**

" ** _That vision was a fake , wasn't it ?"_**

 ** _"Yes it was . I made it up using his memories and showed it to him . I had no other choice "_**

 ** _"So now even you , like us care for humans , huh ?"_**

 ** _"No , just for this human . I am like the father he never had watching over him silently , a protector , his guardian !"_**

 ** _"Wow , Gorax , the demon of Negative Energy , caring for one human ? We demons have gotten soft , haven't we ?"_**

 ** _"Yes my friend , Yes we have"_**


	4. D or E cups? Farewell Lisianna

**Last time on Dragon Ba- SHIT ! Last time on Bleach , Ichig- shit ! Lets just start .**

 ** _"Say why are we at the start of this chapter ?"_**

 ** _"What are you saying ? Always yacking as if we are some kinda fanfic charectors !"_**

 ** _"Wow ! Being the negative demon yet you dont have a sense of fourth wall ! Yes you reading ! Yeah keep on reading you ! You think this just already written text right ? Well I can see you . We are just the 2 guys looking from above!"_**

 ** _"Sigh ! Wait ..."_**

 **Meanwhile on Earthland ...**

Akira ran to the guild of Fairy Tail . She had been searching for him for him for 4 years now . Her dragon disappeared at X777 , on the 7th of July . She immediatly set out to the journey to her home back in the village . She reached there to find how 4 years ago (X773) a massacre took place killing almost everybody except 9 people . She went to one of those 9 people . The person she went to was her friend who her youngest brother had a crush on . She told how on Zeryph's birthday lightning was said to be struck down and killing all there except Zeryph . Her other brother , Ferdinand had vanished . The other 7 people happened to be outside the village on vacation . She tried to track Zeryph down but it was like there were no traces left . Then she found out , after 1 day of the incident , Dafstern magic products and weapons was shut down . Then she knew her father was there and he died . She investigated a lot . It was now X781 and she went to The Council with her investigation . She found that The Council had some connection to all traces disappearing . When she went to them , they started murmering about how she was one of the people who was supposed to know . They told her everything they knew . Yet they didn't know where Ferdinand was . They told her how Zeryph was placed in Fairy Tail and all up to he was adopted and became a powerful S-Class mage . Yes , after the fight , which only the readers and Zeryph know about , he started using his magic and is now a respected S-Class mage . She immediatly ran to Fairy Tail . She found the guild . She went inside opening the doors . Everyone looked at her . One man in particular looked at her in an odd way . A lot of other men were drooling at the sight of her huge breasts and ass .

Gildarts looked at her . Then Macao beside him whispered "She is an item , why aren't you hitting on her already ?" . Gildarts then told him "Do you know Zeryph had hair and eyes like hers before ?"

This caught Akira and the guild's ears . Akira then told them she was Zeryph's sister . Then a pink haired boy came up to him and started sniffing her . She was about to wack him for being a pervert intill he said " You smell like a dragon!"

It was justifiable . She was the wind dragon slayer trained by Falconia herself . If he could smell her , that meant ...

"YOU ARE A DRAGON SLAYER !" both said at the same time .

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS ?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE FALCONIA IS?"

"NO I DONT!"both said in unison . Then Akira was informed that Zeryph had gone for a S-Class mission a week earlier and should be back in an hour or two . Then she decided to meet who adopted her brother . Valerie and her became good friends . Then she went to the guild and decided to meet everyone there . There was this gothic white haired girl and armoured redhead girl who were the only ones of Zeryph's age around . She asked them if they were close to Zeryph and if they were a little "rubbing along" with him . They both replied with their faces red saying that they were only friends . Then Gildarts came and hit on her .

"Not a chance , Old man !" she said , hitting Gildarts on the head . She and Natsu became good friends to . She found him to be really strong for his age . Then there was that wierdo ... Gray . He kept on stripping . After an hour so , Valerie and Karin arrived . They told that Zeryph called via lacrima and was about to reach . Then Zeryph walked in his black turtleneck kind of top , black pants and shoes . He had a bottle of what seemed like a special kind of detergent his hand while the other had a huge sack of jewels in it .

" I am back" he said in a plain voice . He walked up to Natsu and handed him the detergent . "Here , this can clean that scarf of yours " He said and then turned around to see the whole guild crowded around him .

"What is it?" He asked with a plain face . Then he noticed ... Akira . She ran up to him and hugged him . He hugged her back . Her ridicously large breasts made it difficult to hug her . He asked her "Where were you ?" She told him about how she got taught by a dragon , searched for him till she got his location . She then said with a smug smile " Remember how you used to say how mine would never get as big as mom's ? Well ,they are bigger than hers !" Everyone laughed while Zeryph looked away with his face red . A few in the crowd had perverted faces .

"You know , Valerie , your size are around mine , lets see whose are bigger " Valerie simply smiled and both lifted theirs measuring . All other girls there were beetroot red while all men in the guild cheered , had nosebleeds , while Natsu stood there confused , Gray looking away , Elfman twiddling his thumbs , Laxus from above had a sweatdrop running down his face while Zeryph was face palming . Thankfully enough , Akira stopped it . Akira kissed Zeryph on the cheek and ruffled his hair . He then said "Great , all I need is you handing me a juicebox and lunch money" . She then said " Oh yeah , This is for you" she said ruffling through her bag and handing him a pack of orange juice . He snatched it from her hands and started drinking it . She then walked out . "Bye ! Untill next time !" She said while waving . He simply waved back while sipping his juice .

 **One year later (X** 782 **)**

Zeryph walked in to see Mira and Elfman crying while the whole guild was depressed .

"What happened ? Wheres Lisianna ?"

They both looked at him . He was good friends with Lisianna . They simply cried even more .

"Its okay . You dont need to ..." Mira cut him off .

"No , you should know"

They told him what happened . After they told him , something happened that shocked them all . Zeryph wept one lone tear after 2 full years .

 **I might be spelling Lisianna wrong so please correct me if I am wrong !**


	5. Fantasia : A very late idiot

A storm blazes in the hearts of those who cannot stand injustice ,

A confused world for those who like to see the world cripple , not getting acceptance ,

But thats just how the world is

-Unknown

 **X** 784

"Dammit , is there nothing we can do ?" Natsu pounded on the rune wall in front of him . All of a sudden another contestant showed up on the runes . They had no idea who it was . Mystogan had already arrived . Unless... it was Zeryph .

 **Meanwhile...**

Zeryph did not know what was going on here . He just came back from his job to find everyone of fairy tail fighting each other . By this time Erza and Evergreen were fighting . He could sense that . All the girls of fairy tail excluding Erza , were somehow in the guild with there magic energy too ... stable . Suddenly Evergreen's energy dropped . Erza had won . He rushed to the place of the battle . Erza looked at him and rushed to him .

"What is happening here ? Why is everyone fighting ?"

Erza explained the situation to Zeryph . Laxus made up a plan , held girls as hostage , Freed set up runes , wants to become Guild Master and so on . He told Erza to go find Laxus while he takes down the rest of the thunder god tribe . He rushed around town to find a blonde girl with Loke , who was wearing a suit , fighting Bickslow . He rushed at full speed and zapped all of Bickslow's minions .

Lucy was fighting Bickslow's minions when all of a sudden all of them fell to the ground in a red blur . A man in black clothing and white hair stood in front of her . Then she saw Loke with a expression of relief on his face . Bickslow looked like he pissed his pants .

"Shit , shit , shit not you ! Anyone but you !" Bickslow screamed as he ran away . Suddenly the white haired man appeared in front of Bickslow with a plain look on his face . Just who was this guy ? All of a sudden Lucy remembered something -

 _"Once I become master of this guild , I will kick out all the weak ones and only keep the strong ones ! Maybe Mystogan , but definitly that white haired freak !"_

 _"Its not like any of them will join you ! Besides you will never be the master of this guild !"_

(Flashback end)

So this was the person Laxus was talking about . Was he a speed mage ? He was pretty fast . Suddenly the white haired man punched Bickslow in the stomach making him fly and crash into a wall . Bickslow had fainted ! Then the white haired man walked up to Loke .

"How's it going Loke ? Did they manage to catch you on a date with her ?" the white haired man asked Loke while pointing at Lucy .

"No , no , She is a new member of the guild and my master "

"Oh I see ... wait , what ? "

Loke explained how he was actually Leo , the lion , and how he was banished and how Lucy saved him .

" Ohhh , so thats why you never hit on a celestial wizard or came near Karin "

"Well , yeah . Good thing you came Zeryph , Laxus managed to create quite an uproar "

Then it hit Lucy - He was Zeryph Winchester . He was in sorceror weekly as one of fairy tail's strongest S-class mages but they never got a picture on him . He was sometimes mentioned around the guild also . So this was him . Then Zeryph walked up to her . Lucy decided to introduce herself . But then he cut her off .

"Have already heard quite a few about you . Is it true that you defeated a mercenary gorilla with your pinkie finger ?"

Lucy was about to say something but then Loke spoke up .

"You should be heading for Laxus "

" You are right . I can sense him . He is in the Cardia Cathedral "

Zeryph ran to the Cathedral . He stopped to take a dump and buy some orange juice . During that , he sensed Mira go Satan Soul for after a long time , defeating Freed . This meant the runes Erza spoke of must be gone . He headed to the Cathedral . There he could see Natsu , Erza and Mysto... no .. Siegrain ? He then disappeared . That when Zeryph decided to step in . He powered up his magic while walking in . All eyes went on him . He walked past Natsu and Erza and stopped in front of Laxus . Both stood in front of each other as if in some standoff . It WAS one . Laxus punched a hook , Zeryph jumped back and dodged it , then sending a roundhouse kick . Laxus got kicked in the face as Zeryph spun in front of him . Then Zeryph sent an uppercut on his chin , sending Laxus flying above . Zeryph jumped up to be at level with Laxus . He then grabbed Laxus' leg and spun him around tossing him to Natsu . Laxus then kicked Natsu and got on his feet . He activated the Thunder Palace sending Lacrima all over the town . Zeryph decided to leave the fight to Natsu and told Erza to come with him . He then saw ... Black Steel Gajeel of Phantom Lord join the fight ? He asked Erza about it . She told him all that happened during the time he was gone . They saw the lacrima all over the city's border . Then Gray's voice could be heard , motivating everyone to take down the lacrimas . All took out 1 , while Erza took on a 150 , even after Zeryph tried to convince her and he took on 50 .

ZZZAAAPPP !

Damn that hurt ! Zeryph wasn't knocked down but got hurt a little . All lacrimas were gone . Erza was on the verge of collapsing , while all others had . Then all of a sudden , 100 more lacrimas came out , each lacrima containing double the energy as the last one . This tactic ... someone Zeryph knew used it a lot . Meanwhile Laxus smiled evily , remembering how the man in the brown cloak advised him to do so . Zeryph knew it was up to him now . Erza tried to stand properly , ready to take them down . Zeryph went to her and punched her in the gut making her faint . He knew at Erza's current state , even one lacrima could be fatal . He charged up an enourmous orb of energy which split into 100 small ones destroying all lacrimas . All electricity hit Zeryph at once . He screamed in pain . His scream could be heard all over Magnolia . He felt himself slipping away . He forced himself up on his feet and dragged himself to the cathedral .

'Damn you , Ferdinand !'He thought to himself . It was Ferdinand who used this tactic in cards a lot . He had to be the one who suggested Laxus of this . He reached the cathedral to find Laxus performing Fairy Law . He knew Laxus' heart was in the right place . But the spell will react to his negative magic !

Levi noticed Zeryph at the door , injured at the door . She knew Laxus was going to perform Fairy Law , dooming them all . But Zeryph needed help . She rushed to him to help him . He pushed her away .

"No Levi ! Stay away no..." golden light shined and red sparks with golden bolts danced around Zeryph . Then a small explosion took place . They all were fine . Nothing happened to them . Levi explained how Laxus had his heart in the right place but how it should have been impossible for it to affect Zeryph . Zeryph's health was at a critical level . Natsu , Gajeel and the rest were sent to get patched up . Zeryph was still in bedrest . He was fine but badly injured . He had not woken up since then . His sister , The Hawthorn sisters and the master stood by his bed . He was wrapped in bandages . Akira insisted Makarov to attend the parade , which Makarov finally gave in to . Zeryph knew now that Ferdinand was still out there . Its not a safe place for those he knows untill he gets him .

 **Will Zeryph recover in time ? Will Ferdinand be caught before he strikes again ? Find out on the next episode of Oswal- Oh god !**


	6. Force Bearers Pt 1 (Original Arc) Hatred

Its my face you see when you are born ,

Its my face you see when you die ,

For I am neither death or birth ,

I am the light that takes over

-Unknown

 **Hey guys . I dont know when that interview guy comes to Fairy Tail so** **please tell me !**

Zeryph knew that the lightning lacrima did a number on his body . He risked it by suppresing the energy created by the reaction of his magic and fairy law . It didn't affect him , but anyone could have been killed if they came near him . Suppresing the blast took his remaining energy . He felt his conciousness return to him . His eyes met blue ones . Then purple ones . Another set of purple ones . Akira , Valerie and Karin were there .

"Dammit ! He got me good ! That asshole !" Zeryph shouted while banging the table beside the bed with his fist . His face wore an expression of hatred and anger . All present there were confused . Zeryph was always calm and collected , never removing his stoic expression . What made him lose his mind so much ?

"Well Laxus did get you good" Karin said with a smug look on her face .

"Not him , Ferdinand ! That bitch ! He planned this out !" Zeryph said catching all three's attention . All they knew was that Ferdinand was never seen after that day in X773 . Akira then went to him and sat on the bed , putting her eyes level with his .

"Explain , now" She said with a stern expression . Zeryph explained how all events turned and how only Gildarts , Makarov and the three of them now knew the truth about Ferdinand . They were shocked to say at the least .

 **Meanwhile ...** Natsu peeked through the door of the infirmary . Zeryph banged his fist on the table loosing his cool . Natsu ran to the guild and shouted to his team how Zeryph loosed his cool . Thankfully , Natsu heard only till Karin's comment . Due to Natsu's shouting , the whole guild heared . After a while Zeryph came out looking pissed . He only wore his pants and shoes but lacked a top . His shoulder and waist was wrapped in bandages but his body could be seen . Mira simply whistled while cleaning a glass . Cana clapped while screaming "Thats my boy" . Erza simply couldn't keep her eyes of the cake she was eating . Lucy and Levi were looking at his face though . He kept on muttering how the rebuilt ghild layout confuses him . Zeryph then glowed a bit before a black top materialized on his body . He sat on the table with his elbows on the table , his chin resting on his hands , his face of someone angry and deep in thought . Erza then seemed to be talking to Mira and Akira and then heading out the guild .

"Bye Zeryph ! We are gonna shop a shitload of stuff ! See ya !" Akira shouted loudly while waving to him . He was thankful that she didn't drag him along like she usually does . He took a S-class job and went to Natsu's team's table . Only Gray and Lucy were there . Gray was naked and asleep so he decided to not interact with him . He turned to Lucy .

"Where is Natsu ? Thought he would like to go on a S-class quest along with his team "

"He is gone fishing with Happy , fulfilling some old promise "

"Well I guess he wont be coming . Would you like to come ?"

"Sure . Let me wake up Gra... Why is he naked ? Lets just go without him "

"Yes , let us"

Zeryph walked out with Lucy . She took him to her house and told her she had to pack . He waited inside . She came out dressed with a bag . He told her this would take a day or two only . She said its fine and they left .

"So whats the job about ?"

"2 mages have tamed a deadly monster and are wreaking havoc in a village and its forest "

"What?!?!? Are you sure only we two of us would be needed ?"

"Yes . Plus , they make orange juice from there farms there . From there they send it to packaging "

"Whaaattt??"

They reached the train . They sat in it and went to Thepedo Village . They reached the closest station to the village . They got off the train and kept on walking towards the village . They reached the village to find people all over the scene lying dead . One seemed to be alive . They rushed to him .

"They... came ... still... here..." he wheezed . Then he stopped responding .

"Wait Sir ! We will get you help !" Lucy cried out .

"Forget it , Lucy . Its too late" Zeryph said with despair . He bent down and closed the now dead man's eyes which had remained open . Suddenly a blast was heard . A huge wild boar like monster rushed in front of them . It was covered in scales . On top of it were 4 people . Three were men while one was a woman . One man had black hair slicked down to his front and right , with purple tips . He had purple eyes . He was buff muscular and around 6 foot . He only wore a grey wolfskin bottom . The other one was of Zeryph's height ( Which is 5"11 ) , lean but muscular . He had yellow hair with brown eyes . He wore a yellow coat , with pants of the same color , but wore black shoes . The last man had a red skin-tight rubber suit , which didn't cover his arms , but also cover his face like a ninja mask . His eyes were black . He was 5"8 , thin with a few biceps and abs developing . The last was the woman . She had green hair that all went over her right shoulder . Her eyes were green as well . She had a green skin-tight suit , which showed her curves and firm and big breasts very well . Her suit had her face uncovered , as well as a part of her breasts , showing more than ample cleavage , the opening which continued till her stomach . Zeryph could sense something similiar to him and Ferdinand in them . Zeryph glared at them . Then 2 of them jumped down . It was the yellow one and the green one . Then the yellow one smiled evily .

"Hello Zeryph , long time no see !"

 **to be continued ...**


	7. Force Bearers - Pt 2 Revenge

**Cliffhanged you guys ! If that is a word ! I will have to rewatch FT to write Oracion Seis and Ahead (Edolas and Tenrou) so I can get the details clearly . So if you could PM me a intensly detailed summary that would be helpful .**

"Hello Zeryph , long time no see !" the yellow themed man said . Then the green themed woman also spoke .

" My my , you dont recognise us ? Not even me ?"

"Oh , I do recognise you , Walden and Laura . What did you do ? Why ? To this village and yourselves?" Zeryph spoke , red sparks building up around his body .

"As for what happened , we became just like you . A force bearer . Of course you wont know what force beares are . Our other 2 friends our also force bearers . So are you . There are unseen superior forces controling this universe . They are tamed and put in order by demons . Each is necessary for the world to function . Each is necassary for other forces to function and keep each other in control . Sometimes fluctuations take place . Some are natural while some are not . Though they naturally happen once in a million years or so , this time it happened unaturaly . By your father's illegal summoning circle charm . It ruined the flow making all forces discharge a bit of them down on Earthland . You were hit by the Negative force . You know why . Now due to random coincedence , I got struck by Lust , Laura by Honour , the big guy up there by Guilt and the red unitard by Greed . Someone there was willing to take the force which caused the fluctuation to hit downstairs on Earthland . Your father couldn't be it as he already posessed magic . That leaves you . All our lives ruined thanks to you !" The yellow one , now known to be Walden , spat in hatred . Zeryph powered up .

"Lucy , I want you leave and take care of the Wiladus Boreas (The giant scaled wild boar thing ) but dont engage those two on it . They are very powerful . I can feel it . Especially the short one "

"But what was he talking about ? Your father ?"

"I'll explain later , just go !"

Lucy nodded and ran to the boar . Zeryph then walked up to the 2 .

"Are your other 2 friends going to join the party ?"

"Not unless necessary "Walden replied . Then Laura sneered at Zeryph " I cant believe I used to have a crush on you !"

Then both Zeryph and Walden looked at her raising an eyebrow and saying "What ?"

Then Walden decided to break the silence . "Where is that silly smile of yours ?" Walden asked .

"You know , you aren't the only people whose life got changed from this" Zeryph replied as he vanished from their sight .

The unitard one looked at the fight now with instrest .

Zeryph appeared beside Walden with his fist in Walden's stomach . It didn't tear through his flesh but was enough to bend his stomach .

"How..."Walden wheezed with his eyes wide open . Zeryph kept his calm face .

" So this means there are more than us 5 Force Bearers out there ?"Zeryph asked . Then Walden's lips cracked into a smile .

"Gotcha !"Walden shouted , a yellow orb in his hand . He then quickly smashed it in Zeryph's face . An explosion took place with dust going towards where the punch went . Then Walden said "Yes there are , but as of know , only 5 are known of . Of course now its 4 "

Then the dust cleared , to show Zeryph standing in the same spot , unscratched .

"Count again "Zeryph said . He kicked Walden in the jaw , making him fall over . Laura then threw many orbs of energy at him . He dodged and deflected them . 'She is the strongest in the lot . I dont know if she herself knows , but the rest dont . She is clearly not using full power " Zeryph thought . Walden threw an energy cut , which sliced through the ground as it reached him . Zeryph held it between his palms and vaporized it .

"That's enough . He is way above your caliber . Nice to meet you , Mr. Winchester . I am Drisklov . This buff fellow here is Armin . He shall face you now . And by the way , your friend is very talented . She took down my beast . So I am holding her hostage . She is a worthy prize . Whoever wins , keeps her . Here Walden , catch "The red unitard guy , now known as Drisklov said from above on a cliff while throwing a tied up Lucy to Walden . Lucy's mouth was covered with a red energy strap ...

Lucy fell on Walden with her breasts on his face . "Boobs !" He cheered . Armin jumped off the cliff and landed in front of Zeryph .

'This guy has a really high energy level' thought Zeryph . Both remained silent . Armin suddenly charged at Zeryph with purple energy rushing out of his body . Armin charged while slamming Zeryph into the mountain behind . The mountain broke into pieces and collapsed . Zeryph punched with red energy flowing through his hands . Armin went flying behind . Zeryph jumped ahead and smashed him into the ground . Armin grabbed Zeryph's face and slammed it into the ground . Armin then charged purple energy into his fist , throwing a bolt on Zeryph while jumping in midair . A blast occured where Zeryph was . Zeryph quickly moved out of the area before the bolt hit . His arm bleeded a bit and a cut or two grazed his face , but he was fine . Drisklov remained quiet . Zeryph powered up even more , reaching 40 percent of his full power . He buffed up a bit . His height increased by an inch or two . His body started glowing red . His body started emitting sparks . Everyone then looked at Zeryph . They all thought he was a goner . But he was very much alive . He vanished and appeared in front of Armin , his fist going in Armin's stomach . Armin fainted from the overwhelming power . Everyone stood suprised . They never expected Zeryph to have this much power . Suddenly Loke appeared and kicked Walden and grabbed Lucy . Zeryph turned to Loke as Loke started untying Lucy .

"Take her back to the guild . Inform everyone what has happened . Especially Master and Akira . This job was a fluke . It was made to lure me out . This village was slewn to attract my attention . This is my responsibility " Zeryph explained . Loke nodded . Zeryph then leaned in close to Lucy . " And about what they said about my past , dont tell anyone . I shall explain it you later" Zeryph whispered to Lucy . Lucy nodded . She and Loke ran off . Then Laura threw a lot of beams of green energy on Zeryph . He simply deflected them . Then she kicked Zeryph . He didn't budge . He grabbed her leg , and pulled her leg . He brought her ear close "I think you didn't do this by your own will . Walden probably forced you to do this . I shall give you the chance to surrender . Do it now "Zeryph muttered . She then grinned . "I know you know how powerful I am . This is of my own will . Its revenge and justice "

ZAP!!!!!!

 **To be continued...**


	8. Force Bearers Finale

**Nobody reads this . Nobody . Fuck dat . ...**

A green bolt of lightning hit Zeryph . His body flew fast smashing through many trees and finally getting embedded in a rock . He got up and rushed at Laura . She punched him . Hard . He got knocked back a bit . This is gonna be tough . He sweep under her legs making her fall . He then kneed her face . He held her by the neck and smashed her to the ground . Her nose was now bleeding . Then Drisklov and Walden charged at him . He dodged the energy-mixed kick Walden along with that fatal dark red energy bolt . Then Laura got up and kicked him in the face . His cheek had a cut across it . Walden and Laura then pummeled him continously . Then Armin also finally got up . Laura threw a chop at him , which he twisted around skillfully and dodged . He then swung his leg round and launched Walden at Laura while kicking Drisklov . A dark red energy sphered appeared around Drisklov and prevented Zeryph from touching him . But he did not notice Armin charging with purple energy at him . He was knocked down on the ground bad . The impact left a crater on the ground . Smoke emitted a bit from Zeryph , showing the magnitude of that attack . Zeryph had a lot of cuts on his body . His head was bleeding . He could not keep this up any longer . Suddenly , a ball of fire came and knocked Walden down . Ice protusions shot out of the ground and hit Armin . A fish was thrown at Laura . Drisklov was not amused .

"Fairy Tail is here ! Are you alright Zeryph ?" asked Natsu , with an expression determined to take them down . Gray nodded at Zeryph while he nodded back at both of them .

"Catmander is here !" and the battle was commenced . Gray and Armin got in a battle which eventually moved away from the place of origin . Same was with battle between Natsu (and Happy) and Walden . Zeryph and the other two were quietly standing opposite to each other .

"You know it is fun to combust such spontaneous battles . But I am getting bored . So Laura , tell me , Who are the currently known force bearers ?" asked Drisklov .

"You , me , him (Zeryph) , Armin , Walden , The White Pioneer , Shadow , Ferdinand and The One Above" Laura said with a bit of confusion appearant in her face . Zeryph's eyes widened . It made sense for Ferdinand to be one , but who were this White Pioneer and The One Above along with this Shadow ?

"Well , you see , it wasn't Zeryph or anyone else who accepted these forces to be struck . It was me , Ferdinand and The One Above . The One Above , he knew this boy's father , and also of these forces . We all had planned on getting are powers and ruling this world . Ferdinand was informed right at the day it was to take place . Good thing he agreed , it would have been a shame to kill the boy . Too bad the boy's father died before getting anything . The One Above is the mastermind . OUR master !" Drisklov said with an angry but evil voice . He cackled evily . "Now this will be fun"

Laura now felt guilt (Ironically it was Armin's thing) . She had blamed Zeryph for all this . They all had . Zeryph gave her a look that said 'All talk is for later , lets take him down together' .

Zeryph and Laura charged at him . Drisklov had dark red aura glowing sinisterly around his hand . He swatted said hand to deflect both their attacks . Laura went under Drisklov and blasted him to the sky . Zeryph bolted up with an aura of energy surrounding him . He then flipped his own body and kicked Drisklov hard to the ground . Drisklov shot towards the ground . He regained his footing . Zeryph came closer to the ground with his back towards Drisklov and his head facing the ground . He was right in front of Drisklov and his body almost close to the ground when he arched his back and met Drisklov's eyes with his own . Zeryph body looked like a 'J' . He then held Drisklov's face from both his hands and applied a crushing force to it . He swung his feet and kicked Drisklov in the chest . The unitard-clad man went flying towards Laura . Laura sent a spiraling bolt of energy sending him crashing to the ground . The place where he crashed into was filled with a sheet of dust blocking the view . It seemed that he was down . Zeryph walked to Laura . Laura looken down to the ground , not meeting his eyes .

"Who is The White Pioneer , Shadow and The One Above ?" Zeryph asked .

"Years ago , when the forces hit us , we were with our families , the impact killing them . Well , that is for me and Walden . Then Drisklov found us with Armin at his back . He took us to The One Above . He had this really powerful aura , one of conscending superiority . He took us in . He obviously lied to us telling he had good intentions . He was really powerful . Only The White Pioneer was able to match eyes with him . We were told that you were guilty for accepting the force to strike down . We were also told that though The White Pioneer was of good intention , they just opposed each other . He and The White Pioneer were sworn enemy . We know that both of them are male . The One Above had a dark blue aura , obviously , the latter having a white aura .Nothing else . Shadow is even more unknown of . Whoever it is , unknown gender , unknown level of power , has a transparent , dark purple aura . As if a ghost , a... shadow . They are known to be stealthy though . It is rumoured that they have a power almost as much as the 2 . Your brother , is known to be really powerful . More than Drisklov . Though I may have more power , I have less control of it . The more we control it , the more it grows . After a certain point of a high level of mastery of it , you get the full power form . It provides humoungous energy compared to the base form . More strength , speed , durability , energy and more of everything . It has a side effect . It alters your physical appearance according to the colour of your force aura . Like mine is green . Though the form's changes are irreversable . After taking us in , he trained us , making us reach our full power forms . We then prepared with a vengence to take you down . All that was waste..."

Suddenly , the sheet of dust was pushed back by a great force of dark red aura . Drisklov laughed with an evil expression " Yes ! Very good girl ! Couldn't have said it better myself ! Yet you... boy , turned into your full power form right off the bat ! As if you had a Negative Force lacrima in you ! Only your father created a partial force lacrima , which is in your brother ! Yet you... its a miracle ! It is rumoured that Gorax of the Negative came and implanted it himself ! But still , the power you used against me was only 90% of my power ! And your brother is way more powerful than me ! And my master even more so !"

'Only if he knew that this is just 40% of my power" Zeryph thought with a sweatdrop as he heard Drisklov babbling on and on .

"It was fun and all , but we got what we wanted ! This was merely to distract you . As for you girl , we will leave without you ! Its a shame those other two boys dont know yet !" Drislov laughed as he disappeared in a dark red storm . Natsu and Gray came running to Zeryph and Laura .

"They got away !" Natsu said . Both were slightly roughed up from this fight . They both then looked at Laura .

"Hey , isnt she one of them ?!?! Lets take her down !" said Natsu .

"Couldn't agree more , Pyro !" Gray agreed .

"Natsu..." Zeryph said with a low and dangerous voice , temper rising .

"Whatchya waitin' for?"

"Are you going to interrogate her or something ?"

"Gray..." uh oh ... Temper level is almost at its peak .

"Lets beat it outta her !"

"Yeah , lets do it Fairy Tail style !"

"LISTEN !!!!" Overload !!!

"AYE !" Both yelped in fear . " She is an ally now . Did Lucy reach back safely ?" Zeryph calmed down and asked .

"Actually we came back to the guild , hearing that you took her for a mission , and rushed here " Natsu replied . Gray nodded along .

"We met her just a kilometre or two away from here with Loke . We told her to wait for us" Gray added . Zeryph then noticed something and asked "Where's Happy ?"

"I sent him to fetch Lucy !" Natsu replied . As if on cue , Lucy came screaming from above and landed on Natsu . Happy just sighed .

"You're heavy , Lushy !"

"That doesn't mean you can just drop me anywhere , you tomcat !"

Meanwhile , a certain white exceed in the Cait Shelter guild sneezed .

"Lets stop arguing and head back towards Magnolia" Zeryph cut in , effectively breaking the fight . As they headed back , Zeryph and Laura walked behind the group .

"So what are you going to do now ?"

" I am going to repent for my sins-"

3 certain people sneezed from the future .

"- and tell Walden and Armin the truth I just learned"

"You shouldn't do that alone , you can get hurt , Laura" Zeryph told her , regarding his concerns .

"I am strong enough to protect myself , Zeryph " Laura retorted , with a blush , regarding to her knowing Zeryph was concerned for her . They both stopped . The group ahead stopped and wondered what was going on .

"Very well , take care" said Zeryph , hugging her . She returned the hug . "You too" She broke the hug and kissed him in the cheek before disappearing in a green zap .

"SHE LOVES YOU !!!" said Happy and Lucy in unison , as if in a duet .

"Shut up" Zeryph said , with a smile on his face .

 **Meanwhile...**

"So , Laura betrayed us ? Just cause she still had feelings for whitey ?" Walden said in an angry tone .

"Yes" Drisklov replied with a stoic expression .

"I will bring her back here !"

"I woudn't suggest that . She has been completly intoxicated by the lies of your so called 'Whitey'"

"I will get her back , you see !"

 **At another place...** "Its time we met the Negative force bearer ? Huh , Shadow ?" A man said with brown wavy hear reaching his shoulders , the rest of it tied in a short pony tail . He had a handsome face , with a brown transluscent goatee . He had fair skin , slighly tanned ( like Cana) and wore a white shirt and coat with golden trimmings . He had white pants with golden trimmings , along with white boots with golden soles .

"Yes , it is time , White Pioneer . It is" replied a luscious , feminine voice from the shadows .


End file.
